


fire and ice

by xbecky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Bend The Knee, Cave, Cute Ending, Daenerys Bends, Daenerys Kneels, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lemon, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Smut, Teasing, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbecky/pseuds/xbecky
Summary: Will Daenerys and Jon's relationship blossom into something more? Takes place after 7x03 and 7x04.





	1. the start of something

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not watched episode three, season 7 of Game of Thrones then spoilers lay ahead.

Standing outside of Jon Snow's room, Daenerys could not understand why she was so nervous. She clenches her fists tightly, until her nails dig into the palm of her hand, but she barely notices. The only thing she is really aware of, is the sound of her heart throbbing against the cage of her chest. Jon Snow was unlike any man she had ever met. She could see that he was a good man and Daenerys hadn't met many of those in her lifetime. But there was something different about him, she just didn't know what. She approaches his door apprehensively and knocks.

'Come in,' he says in his Northern accent, which Daenerys very much liked the sound of. She opens the door to find Jon standing there shirtless.

'I'm sorry.' Daenerys says, blushing  slightly. She looks away, only to look back with curious eyes. Red scars were painted across his chest and abdomen. They looked fresh and new against his pale skin. Even with the scars, Daenerys couldn't help but appreciate his beauty. He had tousled black hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were the colour of rich soil, flecked with black. He had a prominent jaw and the strength of his neck showed in the twining cords of muscle that shaped his entire body; strong arms, bold thighs, a firm chest and abdomen. She had never seen beauty like it. Maybe that was why she was so nervous. She shakes her head to break herself out of her reverie.

'It's alright,' he chuckles. He is about to put on a shirt when Daenerys slowly approaches him, curiosity getting the better of her.

'What happened to you?' She whispers. The closer she gets, the more violent the scars become.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' Jon says, gazing into her unusual violet eyes.

'Try me.' She challenges, staring determinedly back. Jon studies her expression. He had heard of the Targaryen beauty but his imagination had failed him. Daenerys was much more than beautiful to him. Her long, silver-gold hair caressed the skin of her back, reaching all the way down to her waist, almost as if it was tailored from gold fabric. She wasn't just flawless in her bone structure, her skin was like silk over glass and she radiated an intelligent beauty. Her eyes were soft and spellbinding, and so looking into them now, he couldn't help but tell her the truth.

'My men stabbed me. They killed me.' Jon knows he sounds foolish and absurd. Daenerys lowers her shoulders as if in defeat.

'You Northerners are quite dramatic.' She states, looking away from him.

'I'm not lying. I am many things, but a liar is not one of them.' He starts to yell.

'If they killed you then why are you standing here?' She asks stubbornly.

'A red priestess brought me back.' She raises her eyebrows in disbelief. _She must think I am an idiot. White Walkers, brought back from the dead..._ He takes a deep breath, clearly exasperated. 'Her name was Melisandre.' Dany looks back up to him in recognition of the name. 'My men stabbed me. There was darkness and then I was alive again. She brought me back.' Her eyebrows furrow as she ponders this.

'I have met this Melisandre. She was the one who told me to meet you. She said that you and I had a part to play in the wars to come.' She looks at him as she says this, analysing his expression.

'She is one for prophecies.' He begins to study Daenerys, a million questions burning in his eyes. _What part? And what war?_

'I wish I could believe you Jon Snow,' she sighs. He couldn't help but feel knots in his stomach when her voice caressed his name. He takes her hand softly placing it above his heart, a red scar kissed his skin there.

'My heart. A boy of 10, stabbed me right here.' He stares intensely at her, willing her to believe him. She is at first surprised at his abruptness. However, she starts to softly stroke his scar. She runs her fingers over it's ridges and around it's jagged edges. He watches her and shivers at her touch; she feels very warm to him. It had been so long since a woman had touched him this way.

'Why did your men do this?' She asks, her voice breaking slightly.

'Because I  allied with the wildings. We need every man that can fight. The dead are coming. They are strong and almost unstoppable. But together we can defeat them.' Daenerys bites her lip and Jon moves closer to her, with eyes that are staring so deeply into her own. 'I wish you would believe me.' He whispers.

'I want to.' She whispers back.

They are so close now that he can smell her sweet scent. She had a warm fragrance to her that reminded Jon of summer and of flowers blowing lazily in the wind. He gazes so deeply into her eyes as if searching for her soul. And she stares back, willing herself to see the truth in his eyes. The world disappears around them as violet meets brown... as fire meets ice. Her heart begins to accelerate. There is no smile on his lips, only the intensity of his gaze that they both know is the start of the inferno to come. She looks tired to him, and frightened. 'I'm just tired of all this fighting and death. And if what you say is true, then there will be more of it. Much more. ' She says in a defeated tone.

Thoughtlessly, he reaches up to touch her face, his hand resting below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. She places her hand above his, holding it there. She closes her eyes and leans into his touch. He was all logic until her skin touched his. Then something not only stirred in him, but it took over his thinking. The rest of his world becomes an unimportant blur that has banished into the far recesses of his mind. Nothing exists but this moment. Nothing else matters, only this moment. Suddenly, a knock on the door brings them back into reality. She jumps slightly and they break apart.

'I will think about what you have told me tonight Jon Snow.' She swiftly exits the room, tripping on the way out. She fails to notice Ser Davos standing by the door. Jon smiles at her clumsiness, but his heart twinges slightly. The absence of her presence already affecting him much more than it should.


	2. a dance of dragons

It had been several days since Jon had arrived at Dragonstone. He had mined more than enough Dragonglass and he was running out of reasons to stay. The truth was, Jon was stalling. He didn't want to leave just yet and selfishly, even though a war was imminent, he wanted to find out more about this mysterious Dragon Queen. 

He was walking through the maze of the castle when he suddenly hears music. His ears strain for more sounds, more clues as to where it was coming from. It filled the air without effort, like waves filling holes in beach sand. The notes flowed through his veins and involuntarily caused his feet to move towards the sound. He opens the door nearest to him to find Daenerys. She is sat in the throne room watching the Dothraki as they play sweet music with their instruments. The instruments were unusual and Jon could not name a single one of them. However, the music coming out of them was like a lullaby, soft to the ears and serene to the heart. Jon could not remember the last time he had heard music and his heart swells at the sound.

'Jon Snow.' Daenerys says acknowledging his presence.

'I didn't know the Dothraki could play music like this.' He says, slowly approaching her. The Dothraki did not move to stop him this time.

'They can do many things my Lord.' She speaks of them proudly as if they were her family.

'Like take my weapons and my boat?' She meets his gaze and starts to giggle like a little girl. Jon swore that the Dothraki stopped playing their music  just to hear her beautiful laughter, emerging and filling the air with gorgeous sounds. As soon as she smiled at Jon, his fear of the Dothraki whisked away like flies caught in a heavy gust of wind. However, despite her breath-taking smile, Jon could sense that she was troubled.  He was standing in front of her now. He was close enough to be able to see specs of silver in her violet eyes, something he had never noticed before. Looking at her now,  he was completely entranced by her beauty. There was an undeniable symmetry to her features and in her eyes shone a gentleness that told him he was safe, that he was home. 'Dance with me.' Jon blurts out. He didn't know where this sudden burst of confidence came from.

'Dance with you?' She askes, incredulous.

'I can't remember the last time I danced with a woman. With anyone. Please.' He offers his  hand to her. Dany could tell he frequently wielded a sword. His hand was defined and calloused in places.

'I am not very good at dancing.' She whispers halfheartedly. She very much wanted to dance with the insoluble Jon Snow.

'I will be with you every step of the way. I promise,' he adds. He  gives her a reassuring but mischievous smile and her heart contracts. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. He had distinct cheekbones and his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome. Looking into his chocolate brown eyes, Daenerys could not help but trust him. She takes his hand and he pulls her into the centre of the room.

Despite his calloused hand, Dany found it to be very soft, almost like velvet. She felt the pressure of his other hand warm against her waist. She places her free hand on his shoulder and they began to spin in delicate circles. The music spins around them lifting away gravity. She had lost count of how many times she had squished his foot under her own but still, he smiled brightly. He watched as her smile grew as big as his. Happiness flared in her eyes  and for the first time in a while, it began to in Jon's. It was if the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart. That was when he decided to let go. Let his worries, pain and sorrow go right there. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. Not even the army of the dead. He smelt good to her, like citrus and wood and all things gorgeous. He dips her body backwards, her silver hair almost touching the floor. His face is inches from hers, so much so that their noses are almost touching. He lifts her back up, pushing her away but their hands remain touching, catching her as their arms pull taut and spinning her out and away. Then he reers her back in, unable to give her up. She falls into him, his strong arms wrapping her closely to him.

'Jon,' she breaths. They were so very close. He lifts his hand and traces her flawlessly sculpted lips with his thumb. Her lips part at his touch. She was completely content. His eyes search hers, and in that moment, their souls make a bridge. His lips brush hers and the whole world falls away. Her troubles melt and the Universe disappears leaving only her... her and Jon. Her hands slide up his chest and encircles his neck, as the kiss begins to grow deeper. He bites her lip and a moan escapes her lips. Taking advantage of this, he slides his tongue into her mouth.

'Dany,' he whispers against her lips as his hand slides off of her face and wraps tightly around her waist, pulling her closer. She inhales sharply. She was against his warm chest, which was chiseled to perfection. Jon was so blissfully happy. She had stolen his heart and she didn't even know it. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. His lips return to hers and Dany felt a smoldering heat deep within her as Jon's grip tightens. But all too soon, she pulls away.

'Forgive me.' She pleads  breathlessly, unable to look at him.

'There's nothing to forgive.' He says also breathless, his heart sinking slightly. She swiftly leaves the throne room, never meeting his eyes. Jon was glad of it, as he could not hide the pain that burned in them now.

The last time Dany had fallen in love, she had lost her sun and stars. It was as if the light of the universe had extinguished leaving her in a never ending darkness. Daenerys had promised she would not allow herself to fall in love again. But Jon had cast his own light in her universe, a light which would now be eternally stained upon her heart.

 


	3. this time will be different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the cave of episode 4. If you haven't seen this episode, then spoilers lie ahead. A lot of sexual content in this chapter. Slightly edited from when first published. Thanks for reading!

She moves closer to him and Jon does the same, as if she was a magnetic force pulling him in. Her violet eyes shine like twin moons as they look longingly at him. And he stares longingly back. Even in the semi-darkness, she was devastatingly beautiful and Jon knew his eyes would never lay on such beauty again. He wished nothing more than to kiss those sweet red lips again. Not the garish painted red so many women believe makes them desirable. Her lips were always a rosy red, morning and night. As if minutes before you saw her, she had been eating sweet berries, or drinking heart’s blood.

'I will fight for you. I will fight for the North.' Hope beads his skin like dew on spring grass. Hope that the Great War could be won with Dragons and fearsome warriors like the Dothraki. But Jon felt something stronger. He felt joy, because Dany would be there. She would be fighting by his side, where he could protect her. But his happiness suddenly evaporates. 'When you bend the knee,' she adds.

'My people won't accept a Southern ruler. Not after everything they've suffered.' He explained halfheartedly. He could see sadness in her eyes and hated to think that it was he who caused it.

'They will if their King does. They chose you to lead them. They chose you to protect them.' She was so close now that her sweet breath intoxicated him when she spoke. Her voice compelled him forward breathlessly as he listened.  'Isn't their survival more important than your pride?' A vague sense of familiarity washed over Jon as shock registered on his face. He had said those exact words to Mance Raydar when he tried to persuade him to bend the knee. It was as if Daenerys had known, that saying these words, would ultimately change his mind. She was right, the survival of his people was more important. The Northerners had put their faith in Jon to lead them and to keep them safe. And by bending the knee, he was ensuring it. He watches her sweet face as he kneels before his Queen. He looks up to watch her glorious face as he says the words.

'I cannot speak for House Stark, I'm a bastard but... I can swear you this. I Jon Snow accept you as the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I will shield your back, keep your council and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New.' He says this unblinkingly. He doesn't want to miss a single emotion that etches her face. And this was all Dany had wanted. His faith, his trust... him. She too kneels before her King and looks determinedly back into his chocolate brown eyes.

'I vow that I shall ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I will fight for the North, I swear it,' she says in a voice like velvet. He was hypnotized by the mellow tone of her voice. Jon felt that anything she would ask of him now, he would do it without hesitation. They both stand, watching each other, his face inches from hers.

He pulls her close, his hands on either side of her face. He gently backs her into the walls of the cave and angles his face to hers and their lips lock for a second time. At first the kiss was small and gentle. But it grew bigger and more intense. She tasted tentatively with her tongue as shed traced it across the bottom of his lip. She places her hands on his waist and pulls him closer so that she could feel every curve and line of his body. In her embrace the world stopped still on it's axis. There was no time, no wind and no rain. How could it be that he hadn't seen Dany for what she was before? She was perfect to him. They start to undress one another and before they know it, both of them are naked.

'You are so beautiful.' He whispers. Her pale skin was glowing in the darkness and her breasts spilled out of her dress magnificently. She let's out a moan as Jon's hot breath travels down to her breasts. His eyes don't linger too long, just enough to see how beautiful she was to him. It's her eyes he wants to see and his hands can tell him the rest. Her fingers tangle in his hair as he starts to suck and bite her nipples. He returns to her mouth and pulls her to the ground. Pinning her down he  kisses every inch of her body. His lips travel from her face, to her breasts and then finally to her maidenhood.

'Jon.' She moans and his lips start to lick and suck. She continues to pull at his hair, and he kisses her deeper causing a moan of ecstasy to escape her lips.

'Come for me.' He mumbles into her and that was enough to send her over the edge. Her body shakes as she screams his name, her climax lasting longer than it ever had. He reaches up to kiss her lips again and Dany could taste herself on his lips. His erection presses up against her and she never wanted anything more. She reaches down to softly stroke him. 'What do you want?' He whispers, his hot breath in her mouth. 

'Please.' She pleads, sound barely escaping her. He enters her and he grunts in pleasure. He had wanted to do this since the moment he met her. He starts to thrust and her nails dig into his back. He opens her legs wider and pounds into her harder. She was so tight, the pleasure was almost unbearable. Her breath starts to accelerate and he knows that she is close. He reaches down to stroke her and she screams his name. His mouth forms the perfect 'O' shape as they both come together. He watches her, not wanting to miss a single second. Missandei and the others could probably hear them from the entrance of the cave. Jon didn't care, not about anything, other than the woman he was holding, and he never wanted to let her go. 

\------------------------------------------------------

They lay in each other's arms, their naked bodies entwined. Both of their bodies covered in sensual sweat. Looking at her now, he knew that he was doomed. He was falling in love again. _But this time will be different,_ Jon thought. _I will not lose her. And if somehow I do... I wouldn't be far behind._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction and for all the lovely comments! It means more than you know!


End file.
